Ex-Lovers
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian this is another one for my friend. In this one, Fae and Sebastian need to find a place to stay for three days after a mission is complete for the queen. They make it to a house at midnight, it turns out to be Sebastian's ex's house. To make the situation worse the whole time their there, she won't stop flirting with Sebastian. What will the two do? Enjoy :)


Sebastian and Lady Fae just got done with a mission and need a place to sleep at while they gather some more supplies and get the car fixed. It'll be three day stay and so far everyone has said no. It's getting close to midnight and Faes getting tired.

"Hopefully theses people let us in, milady" says Sebastian, not recognizing the house, even in the dark.

"Same here." says Fae

They knock on the door and a woman with red eyes are silver and a contract on her chest but different then the one Fae and Sebastian bare. She's tall and stunning with her beautiful strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. She's in a dress that would normally cover up the contract but she looks like she's about to get undressed for bed. She beams seeing Sebastian and gives him a hug.

"Sebastian! It's been so long I'm so happy to see you again" says the girl

Though Sebastian looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now. Though he does hug her back to be polite. Fae looks at her confused, wondering who she is.

"Sigh. Hello, Delia." says Sebastian

"Delia?" asks Fae

Delia finally lets go and looks at Fae.

"Yup. That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you." says Delia

"Fae, this is Adelia, my ex-girlfriend. Delia, this is Lady Fae Phantomhive, my new mistress and my girlfriend of a year." says Sebastian, with a smile referring to Fae as his girlfriend.

"She's really pretty, Sebastian. So what brings you too here?" asks Delia

"A flat and lack of supplies, were actually looking for a place to stay for a few days." says Fae

"You too can stay here. I have plenty of room and you can share a room together." says Delia

"Oh thank you, but we can find somewhere else to stay." says Fae

Then after a few minutes of back and forth, both Sebastian and Fae agree to stay with Delia. They sleep peacefully together peacefully but in the morning, Delia starts flirting with Sebastian. She wasn't hiding it either, it was usually right in front of Fae. Fae was starting to feel insecure of herself. Delia was a demon first off and second off she was stunning. Fae couldn't deny that she was beautiful too, but in comparison to Delia she just couldn't stack up. Two days later, Sebastian has half of the supplies they used up, replaced. It was a really long mission. Delia's flirting kept on going even though Sebastian kept on clearly stating that he wasn't interested. Though when she wasn't flirting, Sebastian and Delia clicked. Later that night, Sebastian something was bugging Fae. She was very distant with him all day.

"Doll? What's wrong?" asks Sebastian

"It's nothing. " says Fae

He helps her onto his back and holds her close.

"When your this upset, it's far from nothing." says Sebastian

"..." says Fae

"What is it?" asks Sebastian

"You could be happy with someone stunning like Delia. But you chose an ugly thing, like me." says Fae, doubting her beauty

"Your not ugly." says Sebastian

"Compared to Delia, I'm not even pretty like she thinks, I am." says Fae

"Compared to her your even more beautiful then she." says Sebastian

"Yeah right. Exactly how?" asks Fae

"Beauty comes in many ways. Your both beautiful in body but there's beauty you have that she likes." says Sebastian

"Like what?" asks Fae

"You've seen her flirt around with me but I tell her time and time again that I'm not interested. She's more like a horny teenager with no personality of her own. You on the other hand have a stunning personality. You also have a beautiful heart that cares for others. Her main concern is herself and her needs. " says Sebastian

"...you too click. I've seen it!" says Fae

"We use too, click. You have my heart now and you will forever have my heart." says Sebastian

"...promise?" asks Fae

"I promise" says Sebastian

She smiles and kisses him, he kisses him right back.

"I love you" says Fae

"And I you" says Sebastian

They hold each other close, and fall asleep.

Little do they know Deli who was going to talk to Fae to get her to leave him. She's very jealous of Fae and does want to get back together with Sebastian. Hearing Fae and Sebastian now, she concludes that just talking to Fae won't do the trick, she has to get rid of Fae. She knows she has to do it, tomorrow or it'll be too late. She leaves to start planning and get a weapon to do so. She goes to her stash of weapons and finds a death scythe that her ex-boyfriend gave to her.

The next morning comes and Sebastian somethings off with Delia, she just has this look in her eyes that he doesn't like. He doesn't however bring it up to her or Fae. He doesn't want Delia to find out he knows or scare his kitten. He leaves early to get everything done today, around noon, he goes to get what he needs and discovers Delias plan, and "not happy" doesn't come close to how mad he is. He comes up with a plan of his own and replaces the deathscype with something that looks exactly like it and hides the original. Later that night, Delia goes to complete her plan, as she's inches away from killing Fae she stops feeling a cold blade to her throat. Sebastian guides her back so blood doesn't splatter across Fae's sleeping body.

"Killing Fae, would be your biggest mistake, Adelia" says Sebastian

"But you don't understand! We belong together,Sebastian. She's just a human! What's so special about her?" asks Delia, her tears fall.

"That certainly isn't your concern. You really haven't changed at all. What a pity." says Sebastian

"But I have, changed Sebastian. Please give me another chance. I still love you." says Delia

"I'm sorry to say, I don't feel the same. That kitten in the bed has my heart. Killing her won't change that. You must stop this." says Sebastian

"Never! She needs out of the picture, so I have a chance. " says Delia

"My dear, you never had a chance. So for protection of her I will end your life." says Sebastian

"No...please Sebastian. Don't do this!" says Delia, tears falling.

Sebastian doesn't answer her instead slits her throat and for added measure to make sure she's dead, removes the blade from her throat and stabs it through her heart.

"I did love you at one time, Adelia. So, I won't dare let you suffer a slow painful death." says Sebastian

This is the last thing Adelia hears, as the life drains from her. Her bright silver eyes go lifeless as well. Sebastian removes the blade and lays her on the floor. Fae wakes and gasps seeing Delia's dead body on the floor, tears fresh on her cheek. Sebastian soothes her and explains what happened. He scoops up Delia and prepares a casket for her and lays her in it. He looks at his ex-lover sadly, he never wanted to be the one holding the blade that killed her. He burries her and cleans up the blood out of the carpet, then gets rid off his own blood stained clothes. That night, Fae and Sebastian could sleep but it was far from peaceful. Actually it was a whole two weeks before the two could get a full nights rest without thinking about what happened to Delia, and coming to terms that it had to happen. Fae already knows that Sebastian would do anything for her, including protect her life. This time it wasn't part of the contract, this was out of his love for her.k She smiles to herself as she drifts off in Sebastian's arms.

The End


End file.
